This relates generally to changeable displays used for portraying visual or written information by a plurality of pivotable disks movable between contrasting conditions for day or night viewing conditions. The movable display assembly itself can be used in any desired spatial arrangement. This includes pre-arranged positions where the display assemblies might be alternately used to indicate one or two or more limited words or messages. More commonly, the display assembly will be used in a rectangular or geometric matrix. In such a matrix, the individual display assemblies will be typically arranged in multiple vertical columns and horizontal rows so as to be generally usable in portraying unlimited combinations of pictorial or written information.
A typical element used today in such a display matrix is a lighted lamp. Lighted lamps are used in both daylight and darkened environments to provide a visual contrast with a dark background panel. While very effective as a visual display, large matrix displays of this type require substantial amounts of energy for operation and also generate substantial amounts of heat, most of which is typically wasted to the environment.
The present display was developed in an effort to provide an economic alternative to a lighted lamp bank or lamp matrix display. To provide visual contrast under darkened or night conditions, a backlighted panel was desired. However, backlighting does not normally provide adequate contrast in such a display when viewed under bright daylight conditions. For these reasons, a reflective daylight display was desired as well.
The present apparatus provides two modes of operation. For daylight usage or for display under relatively bright environmental lighting conditions, a reflective or fluorescent contrasting display is available in combination with the background of the panel. For nighttime use or display under darkened environmental conditions, a backlighted contrasting display is used. This versatility in display application required development of controls for moving the individual disks between three positions, each of which must be a stable rest position which can be maintained without continuous energization.
The present apparatus pivots a thin disk from a sealed background position to an opposed reflective or fluorescent position or to an intermediate light-transmitting position. In each of these alternate stable positions, the disk and its supporting elements are movable by magnetic forces to the alternate positions. This assures certainty in the disk movement and removes visual hesitancy that might otherwise affect the visual impact of an instantly changeable display. The resulting mechanical apparatus has a visual impact under all environmental lighting conditions similar to that achieved by instantly turning a multitude of lamps on or off to change a lamp bank matrix.